Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to transactions, and more particularly, to methods and systems for tailored display of payment options.
Related Art
Customers routinely search for, purchase and pay for products and/or services at business locations or over communication networks, such as the Internet. Individual customers may frequently engage in transactions with a variety of merchants at a merchant's Point of Sale (POS), for example, in-store or through various merchant websites. There are many forms of payment that customers may select to engage in transactions. Common ways of making payments at a merchant's location or over the Internet include using a credit card, a debit card, cash, or the like. Routinely, customers may also engage in such transactions by using their mobile devices to make payments.
Like element numbers in different figures represent the same or similar elements.